The Month of Milk and Honey (the Honeymoon)
by EKBlack
Summary: This is the promised sequel to Kamui-rella; again, rated PG-13 not for extensive badness but for my caution. Kam/Sub, Sorata/Arashi, and more. Enjoy!


The Month of Milk and Honey (A sequel to Kamui-rella)

The Month of Milk and Honey (A sequel to Kamui-rella)

Disclaimer: ::Strumming ukulele:: hey hey...me don't own....hey hey hey...you don't sue...

Author's Babble: For you lovely people who've read _Kamui-rella_, this is the promised sequel. This fic includes Kam/Sub romance and some violence involving eye poking and such. ::ahem...not to give anything away or anything::. Also, I will include some couples of X whom I support...Sora and Arashi will make debut appearances. Also, as a special bonus ... ::yay!!:: there will be a play! ::waves at all readers:: As usual, review please! All constructive criticism welcomed! ::bows:: Arigatou!

Part One. Inconveniences.

A small hydroplane made a not-so-graceful landing on a lagoon somewhere on the shore of an island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. People in scanty clothing shot suspicious looks at it as some other people clambered from the interior and blinked at the tropical sunshine. Last to descend the ladder to a cheap inflatable raft were a purple-eyed young man and his traveling companion, a equally adorable, green-eyed young man (All the older pot-bellied men stared at them hungrily...all the older graying women stared at them hungrily...all the people stared at them hungrily...).

As they sloshed in the leaky rubber raft to the beach, vendors crowded around the tourists clambering out, hawking such useless necessities as chains of flowers and plastic skirts supposed to resemble dried grass, coconuts as part of the same outfit; in addition, the newly arrived travelers were practically drowned in a bevy of alcoholic drinks with odd names. Since everyone was staring at the two young men, they had to buy a good deal of the things offered them before the crowd let them stumble to the boardwalk and then to the hostels which lined this bridge of planks.

Once in the motel (named Tropi-Haven), our two young men unpack the six or seven large suitcases that they have been carrying all this time. After this activity they sit on the single massively dusty queen-sized bed and look out the window. 

"You know, Kamui," the green-eyed one said, still facing the window, "it's not very interesting to stare at this brick wall, is it?"

Kamui made a noise of vague agreement. They commenced to do some things that are more amusing...(A/N: hey! you sicko! not that!!)...such as taking showers...(A/N: not _together_! geez you people are dirty!) and watching the tiny ten-inch television. 

Some time later, Kamui poked Subaru in the ribs. "I'm hungry, your Highness."

Subaru yawned. "So am I. Shall we go get some food?" The two of them opened the door and went out to the beach. Where they found absolutely nothing at all except for deserted pavilions and stalls. 

"Where'd everyone go?" Subaru wondered. They wandered around for a couple more hours before realizing that it was five a.m. on the island. Upon this discovery they rush back to the hotel room and eat some of the Pocky that had been oh-so-thoughtfully packed for them by Yuzuriha and Kusanagi, who'd stayed home for their honeymoon. 

"Thank god for dreamseers," Kamui mumbled through a mouthful of milk-flavored cookie, "who are nice enough to inform their godsons about potential hunger and confusion in the Pacific."

"Thank god for dreamseers," Subaru mumbled back, "who happen to be one's father and who are also nice enough to forget to tell their sons about time differences."

They fall into bed and sleep soundly after wholly depleting the stores of Pocky. 

Kamui yawned and stretched his hands into the sunshine...no, wait. It was still dark. He turns to the nightstand, but apparently the "glow" part of the glowing display was defunct. Growling, he tried his watch, to discover that it wasn't on his wrist. Positively roaring, he grabbed Subaru's hand and, after many attempts to light up the thing, finds that the Prince's watch was out of batteries. With a long sigh he flung himself back to the pillows and fell asleep.

Their stomachs awakened both of them later; they sat up and faced each other, blinking. "What time is it!?"

"I don't know."

"Well...I don't know either." So they stumbled out to the hallway and down some steps to the motel's office, lit by a single light bulb. A single broken light bulb. Some curses later, they stamped furiously back to their hotel room, switched on the lamp, and dialed Hinoto's number. 

She answered, sounding quite disgruntled. "Moshi moshi. Hinoto's residence."

"Hey, Hinoto-sama," Kamui forced a cheerful voice. "Could you, ah, come over here?"

"What?!" 

"Well, uh, could you tell us about what time it is here?" Subaru, a few feet away, hit his toe on something and cursed.

"Close to three in the morning." Hinoto sighed; she'd been interrupted in the midst of her lunch and was anything but happy. "It's five to noon here. Kusanagi-san and Yuzuriha-san are over here right now, and we're all waiting for our lunches." There was a faint bark in the background. "Inuki is hungry too."

"Oh…okay…" Kamui mumbled his thanks and hung up. Subaru was sprawled on the bed, his face on his elbow. He picked himself up feebly and put an arm around his wif…er…companion. "So. What time is it?"

"Three a.m."

^^^

Luckily, they adjusted to the time difference later that day and managed to find themselves some food at a late-night stand whose house special was unidentifiable. "It tastes like cherries," Subaru said to the owner of the stand, "is that it?"

The man, dressed in a very un-tropical black complete with designer sunglasses, nodded. It was hard to tell in the dark, but he appeared to be smirking. The young men, nervous, quickly finished their food and went back to their motel room. As they lay, staring at the ceiling, Subaru spoke. "I know that guy."

"Oh?"

"It's the Sakurazukamori." Subaru seemed entirely calm about this; he had just had a brush of death with the most famous assassin in Japan and he still sounded as though he'd just mentioned some sort of uninteresting local delicacy. "He must be trailing us."

"Oh…I see…" Kamui put his cheek on his husb…er, companion's shoulder. "That's bad. Would anyone else be around?"

"Probably." Subaru stroked Kamui's hair and sighed. "They'll ruin our honeymoon."

Kamui shook his head. "Of course they won't. We won't let them. Right?"

Subaru smiled. "Yes. Of course we won't."

A/N: Sooo...what'd you think? Do you have any suggestions? Comments? Then write a review!! It takes 10 seconds but makes me very happy! Go on...you know you want to...

Read the next part...coming soon...


End file.
